The mysterious Island
by JMS135
Summary: The gang find themselves on an island where not everything is as it seems to be, before they realize that, they come across some trouble, and now they have to find a way to escape the island together, (Sequel to the mysterious mansion).


**Hello again everyone, I am here with a new story of mlp, this one is an Equestria girls story, and it takes place after one of my other MLP stories, " The mysterious mansion", Part 3 of my 'Mysterious' Series, now this one is more based on 'The island of Doctor Moreau", I do hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The seven girls were in the van, on another road trip, it has been nearly a year and a half since their journey in the hotel, and eleven months since their journey in the mansion, they had hoped after winding up in a few more situations, they could have a break.

They were on their way to a resort, they were going there to stay for the weekend, for a relaxing break, and they were hoping for once, they could go to a huge event, without anything bad happening.

Twilight was looking through the brochure.

" Interesting, a nice buffet, a relaxing spa, an indoor pool, tennis field, an amazing tropical resort", said Twilight.

" We're so lucky we got a 40% discount on our stay", said Rarity.

" I'm so lucky I won't have to get seasick this time", mumbled Applejack.

" What else is there", said Fluttershy.

" Well they have performances every night", said Twilight.

" How far have we got to go", said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset looked at her GSP.

" Not long now, only 20 minutes to go", said Sunset.

" 20 minutes, seriously, I've been driving this thing for 4 hours now", said Rainbow Dash.

" Keep your head up Dash, you're doing a good job", said Pinkie Pie.

" Yeah, well don't expect me to drive us back home, get someone else to do it", said Rainbow Dash.

" At least we're at the beach, that shows we're nearly there", said Fluttershy, looking out the window to see the ocean.

" How about we play another game of I spy", said Pinkie Pie.

" I don't see why not", said Twilight.

" Okay, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with S", said Pinkie Pie.

" Sky", said Fluttershy.

" No", said Pinkie Pie.

" Sand", said Rainbow Dash.

" No", said Pinkie Pie.

" Sea", said Applejack.

" No", said Pinkie Pie.

" Shoes, Socks, Skirt, Shirt", Rarity listed the clothing to Pinkie.

" No, No, No, and No", said Pinkie Pie.

" Sunset", said Twilight, pointing at Sunset.

" No", said Pinkie.

" Steering wheel", said Sunset.

" No, do you give up", said Pinkie Pie.

" Yes", responded Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity.

" I'm not, is the answer shadow", said Rainbow Dash.

" No", said Pinkie Pie.

" Street", said Sunset.

" No", said Pinkie Pie.

" Signs", said Twilight as they kept on going past hundreds of 'stop' 'one way' 'no u turn' and other signs on their way.

" No", said Pinkie Pie.

" Okay I give up", said Sunset.

" Me too", said Twilight.

" Well I'm not, is it sun", said Rainbow Dash.

" Nope", said Pinkie Pie.

" Is it shells", said Rainbow Dash.

" Nope", said Pinkie Pie.

" Well is it...", Rainbow Dash was cut off when she had to stop the car, she slammed on the breaks, however, she hit her forehead on the wheel.

" Ow, piece of..." a loud honk from a giant ship drowned out the rest of her sentence.

" Rainbow Dash got it right", said Pinkie Pie.

" Such language Rainbow Dash", said Fluttershy.

" I said 'Ship'", said Rainbow Dash.

* * *

They arrived at the dock, where there are about ten big ferry boats.

" Well, is there supposed to be a resort or did we just get played for fools", said Rainbow Dash.

" The resort is on an island, we'll go on a boat, they have ferry's with the drivers that'll take us there", said Sunset.

" The boats leave at 2", said Twilight, she looked at her watch as it showed the time 1:54, " We have six minutes, we better get going or we'll miss it".

They got out of the van, and tried to find a ferry that will take all seven of them, but the boats are either already taking off, are full.

" There must be one Ferry that can take us", said Twilight.

" Excuse me", said a voice.

The girls turned around to see a man in his mid fifties.

" Are you girls looking for a ferry to the resort", said the man.

" Uh yeah, are you one of the drivers", said Sunset.

" Indeed I am, I'll take you on my boat to the resort", said the man.

" Who are you", said Applejack.

" I am Bryan, anyway, we're wasting time, I'll take you to the resort, it's just a few miles from here", said Bryan.

The girls saw that the other ferry's have already taken off, so they have no choice.

" Okay then, let's go", said Twilight.

The girls followed Bryan onto the boat, it took off and they were on their way to the island.

After half an hour of traveling in the ocean, they arrived at the small island, the girls were astonished,

The trees, the plants, flowers, were amazing, and they grow all kinds of fruit.

" The resort is just in the middle of the island", said Bryan.

" Hang on, is it really that big", said Applejack, seeing how big the building is, " No offense but, I was expecting this place to be a bit bigger", said Applejack.

" Oh maybe your eyes are playing tricks with you", said Bryan.

" I'm guessing you don't have an indoor pool either", said Rainbow Dash.

" Nope", said Bryan.

" But the brochure said you do", said Twilight, giving Bryan the brochure.

Bryan took it, and put it in his pocket, " That's just an old one, we moved the pool outside so people can party in the sunshine and moonlight", he said.

" Fair enough", said Twilight.

" Do we still get buffets though", said Pinkie Pie.

" Of course, everything else you can still get, would you like me to escort you to your room, I work in the resort as a room server as well", said Bryan.

They got into the building, went up some stairs, and arrived at a door.

" Ladies, welcome to paradise", said Bryan, opening the door, they went into the room and were amazed at what they saw.

Hammocks, bed cushions, a bar table and bar stools.

" It looks amazing", said Fluttershy.

" Excuse me, do you have Wi-Fi here", said Rainbow Dash, looking at her phone.

" No we don't, unfortunately, I mean we do, but we're having problems with that at the moment", said Bryan.

" At least you've got a TV", said Pinkie Pie, picking up a remote, and turned the TV on, however unfortunately it showed only static.

" Hey, no signal", said Pinkie Pie.

" We're having a problem with that too, but we'll fix it as soon as possible, I assure you, anyway, the buffet opens at six, hope to see you there", said Bryan, he was about to take off when Twilight stopped him.

" I have a question, where are the other guests", said Twilight.

" Oh, they are probably more settled into their rooms by now", said Bryan, he then took off before Twilight could ask anymore questions.

" Well, that was weird", said Sunset.

" Something is not right", said Fluttershy.

" I'm sure it's nothing, sure we don't have Wi-Fi or Signal, but, I'm sure we have other stuff to love, maybe Bryan is just having an off day", said Applejack.

" Yeah, maybe we're just overreacting", said Rarity.

" We still have an hour and a half till dinner, so, what do you guys want to do while we wait", said Twilight.

" I'm going to sunbathe for a bit", said Rarity, picking up a towel from her bag, with suntan lotion, and was ready to leave the room.

" Wait Rarity, I'll go with you, I'll see if the pool is open, and have a swim, anyone else want to join", said Applejack.

" Count me in", said Rainbow Dash.

" I'm going to do some exploring around the island", said Twilight.

" I'll go too, see if I can meet some animals", said Fluttershy.

" What about you two", said Twilight, looking at Sunset and Pinkie Pie.

" Nah, I'm going to stay in here for a bit, and have a rest, getting cooped up in that van for 4 hours is starting to get to me", said Sunset.

" I'll look around inside the resort for a bit, I'll see if they have a bar somewhere", said Pinkie Pie.

" Pinkie, you're too young to drink", said Twilight.

" I know, but I feel like having a pina colada", said Pinkie Pie.

" Isn't that alcoholic", said Sunset.

" I'll have the none alcoholic one then", said Pinkie Pie, she then took off out of the door.

Rarity went out with her towel and suntan lotion, followed by Rainbow Dash and Applejack, and both Twilight and Fluttershy took off to look around the island.

Sunset remained in the room, and took a look around, after knowing there is nothing to do inside, she went out the door and followed Rarity.

* * *

Rarity arrived at the pool area, she smiled as she sees the pool is fresh, and sparkling from the sunlight, however, she frowned as the place is empty.

" Huh, shouldn't there be anyone else here, like kids swimming or something, not that I am asking for", said Rarity.

" Maybe everyone is just too tired and not bothered to go for a swim", said Rainbow Dash, she was in her bathing suit as she took a dive into the pool.

" Honestly Rainbow Dash", groaned Rarity as the water was splashed onto her, " It might be against the rules diving in the pool".

" Not like I'll get in trouble, there's no one here but us, beside if it's really against the rules here, why is there a diving board", said Rainbow Dash.

" Fair enough, but don't splash anymore water on me please", said Rarity.

" Hey, where is everyone", said Applejack, finally catching up.

" Took ya long enough", said Rainbow Dash.

" You were too fast", said Applejack.

" No, you were too slow", said Rainbow Dash.

" What's going on", said Sunset as she arrived, " Where is everyone, is the pool closed".

" No it's still opened", said Rainbow Dash pointing at the sign.

" Well shouldn't there be other people here, not that I'm complaining about the silence", said Sunset.

" Rainbow Dash said there all too tired and are resting at their rooms", said Rarity.

" All of them", said Sunset, questioningly.

* * *

Pinkie Pie arrives at the bar, where the is no one at site.

" Hello, anyone here, that's funny, the bar is still open, but no one is around, maybe I sho... oooh what's this", said Pinkie Pie, sitting on top of the bar table is a big glass, with a familiar liquid she was thinking about recently.

" Pina coladas, it's like I had my wish come true", said Pinkie Pie, she was about to grab the glass when she controlled herself.

" No, that drink must belong to someone else, I won't take it", three seconds later, " But it looks so good".

She then grabbed the glass and took a drink from it.

" That is so good, what else is there, oooh, I can't believe it", her eyes widened, she then picked up a champagne bottle.

" A little bit of the bubbly", said Pinkie Pie, she opened the bottle, however, before she could pour anything, she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

" That's funny, normally Pinkie would be here early", said Applejack, as she, and the others stood in the buffet, it was nighttime and they were waiting for Pinkie Pie.

" That's not the only thing that's weird, apparently, we're the only ones here, no one else is here", said Rarity.

" I'm not going to accept it as we arrived early before them", said Rarity.

" Maybe they're not hungry", said Fluttershy.

" From what I saw, we should have been expecting 50 other guests in the hotel with us, it's going to be a coincidence that all of them stayed in there rooms, not bothered to come out here because they're not hungry, leaving just us six to eat", said Sunset.

" That reminded me, when Fluttershy and I went out exploring the jungle, we saw no one else around, there is a path in the jungle great for hiking", said Twilight.

" Also, when we were at the pool it was just us, nobody else was there", said Rarity.

" We chose to ignore that, and now I think we shouldn't have, if you ask me, I say we speak to whoever is running the place", said Sunset.

" I propose we get out of here", said Rainbow Dash.

" Should we go and find Pinkie first", said Fluttershy.

" Okay, we'll find Pinkie first, and then we'll leave", said Rainbow Dash.

" Last time we heard from her, she said she was going to the bar, maybe she's still there", said Sunset.

" Hopefully she isn't drunk", said Twilight.

" Pinkie said she wasn't going to get any alcoholic drinks", said Sunset.

" But whatever she's drinking, I know, even she has a limit to what she can handle", said Twilight.

" Maybe she went back to the room", said Fluttershy.

" We'll split up, Me, Twilight and Fluttershy will check the room, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, you three check the bar", said Sunset.

* * *

Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were at the bar, they saw a glass on the floor, with the beverage spilled out.

" What is that", said Rarity.

" Looks like a pina colada, it was what Pinkie was fancying", said Applejack.

" So she was here", said Rainbow Dash.

" Yeah, 'was', now she isn't, honestly, sometimes I think there is something wrong with that girl, she's all over the place", said Applejack.

* * *

Sunset, Twilight and Fluttershy entered the room, they looked around to find Pinkie, but weren't successful.

" Okay, so she is not in her bed, or any of the beds, considering we haven't decided on picking which bed to sleep in yet", said Sunset.

" She's not in the bathroom either", said Fluttershy.

" She's not at the dining room either, PINKIE, if you can hear me, come out, this isn't funny", said Twilight, calling out.

" Let's call her again, hopefully she will answer this time", said Sunset, she pulled out her phone, dialed Pinkie's number, and waited for her to answer, just then, they heard a ringtone, a catchy one.

" That sounded like Pinkie's ringtone", said Twilight.

They approached Pinkie's bag, opened it, and Sunset pulled out what was revealed to be Pinkie Pie's phone.

" Oh great, Pinkie is out there, and we have no way of communicating with her", said Twilight.

" Hopefully the others have found her", said Fluttershy.

Just then, Pinkie Pie's phone rang again, Sunset answered it this time.

" Hello", she said.

" Sunset, what are you doing on Pinkie's phone", said the voice on the other line, it was Applejack's.

" Applejack, we tried to ring her phone as well, we found it laying around in her room, meet us at the buffet hall, we're heading there immediately", said Sunset.

After she hung up, she turned to the other two.

" We're going to the buffet table to debrief", said Sunset.

* * *

Five minutes later, Fluttershy, Sunset and Twilight arrived at the buffet table to find only Applejack and Rarity, however, Rainbow Dash wasn't with them.

" Wait, where's Rainbow Dash", said Sunset.

" We don't know, she took off still looking Pinkie", said Applejack.

" Great, first Pinkie is missing, now Rainbow Dash took off, I'm betting $20 we'll be struggling to find her as well", said Sunset.

" Don't jump to that yet, maybe she's coming back with Pinkie any time now", said Twilight.

" How about we go back in the room and wait for them", said Fluttershy.

" Okay", said Twilight.

* * *

And so, they were back in their rooms, waiting for Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, it was now 7 PM, it has been one hour since they began searching for Pinkie, now they're looking for Rainbow Dash as well.

" You know what, I'm going to take a shower, I need to relax", said Rarity, she grabbed her towel, and went into the bathroom.

She went to the mirror to look at her face, after knowing it is spotless and perfect, she nodded, walked to the shower, and turned the tap on.

However before she could get undressed, she felt the floor opening beneath her, and she felt herself falling, she screamed as she fell down what was revealed to be a hidden trapdoor, and it closed just after she went through.

* * *

" You know what, I'm going to find the manager of this place, first off we are lacking electricity, secondly we can't seem to find any others guests, and now, two of our friends have disappeared", said Sunset.

" I'm coming with you, you're not going alone, we're not losing anyone else", said Twilight.

" I'll stay here, and let Rarity know what you two are doing", said Applejack.

" What about you Fluttershy", said Sunset.

Fluttershy just yawned and said, " I'm going to take a nap, I'm a little exhausted from that exploring with Twilight".

" Okay then, well, I'm taking this with me though, I'm not going through what happened in that abandoned hotel again", said Sunset, grabbed the key.

" I'll be here anyway so you can leave it, just knock on the door and I'll answer it", said Applejack.

" Hopefully you will, and not be asleep, surely Fluttershy wouldn't hear it, like she didn't when were waiting for her to let us in", said Sunset, looking at Fluttershy, who just blushed.

Sunset then went out of the door, followed by Twilight while Fluttershy laid down onto her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Applejack got out of her phone when looked at the bathroom, hearing the shower still running.

" That's funny, it's been over ten minutes now and Rarity is still in there", she thought.

She approached the bathroom and knocked on the door.

" Hey Rarity, you alright in there", said Applejack, no response came from Rarity.

" Rarity, can you hear me", said Applejack, a bit louder this time, once again no response.

" You know what, I'm going in, she better not be doing that sesame seed thing", said Applejack, she took out a paperclip from her pocket, and picked the lock, after two minutes of trying so, she successfully opened the door, at first she covered her eyes when she got in, and when she got no reaction she opened them.

" Rarity", said Applejack once again, to find the water still running, and Rarity no where in the room.

" Rarity where are you", said Applejack, she turned off the tap, and looked around for her, suddenly she felt her foot fall through a hole, she tripped, but kept her balance, she looked to see a trapdoor, and a dark pit below.

" Rarity, can you hear me, and you down there", she shouted.

No response.

" This has to be the only way she could've gone, you know what, this place is a mistake", said Applejack, she ran out of the bathroom, and was about to run out the door when she realized something.

" Wait, I'm not leaving Fluttershy by herself", said Applejack, she ran to the bedroom.

" Fluttershy, wake up, we need to leave now", said Applejack, switching on the light, however only to find she is not there.

" Not you too, what's going on", said Applejack.

She then grabbed the key, and ran out the door, hoping to find Twilight and Sunset.

* * *

Speaking of which, the two has spent 15 minutes on finding the managers office, they knocked on the door, only to find no response.

" Hello, we need to talk to you", said Twilight, knocking the door again.

Once again, no response came out.

" Maybe he's not here", said Sunset.

" We haven't seen anyone at all, it's may make sense to not see anyone at first because of them being tired and all, but not seeing anyone at all", said Twilight.

Just then Applejack approached them.

" Glad to see you two, we need to get out of here", said Applejack.

" Where's Fluttershy and Rarity", said Sunset.

" They're missing, vanished right where I wouldn't expect it, this place is crazy I'm telling you", said Applejack.

" You're right, we'll find the others first, and then we'll get out of here, however, we're still uncertain of where they are", said Twilight.

" I think I know where", said Applejack.

So, they went back to their room, they approached the bathroom, when they found the trapdoor, they looked down the dark pit below.

" I'm certain Rarity fell down their, and as for Fluttershy, I'm not sure, but I can guess that she was gone when I went in here looking for Rarity", said Applejack.

" Well if Rarity did fall down here, we better look for her, maybe this leads to the others as well", said Sunset.

" I have flashlights here, and I thought we didn't need to use them, but apparently we are", said Twilight, reaching into her bag, pulling out three flashlights, giving one each to Applejack and Sunset, and kept the third to herself.

" Okay, you guys ready", said Sunset.

" Yeah I'm ready", said Twilight.

" Me too", said Applejack.

" Well then let's do this", said Sunset.

She hopped down first, followed by Twilight, with Applejack jumping in shortly after.

It was a 20 ft drop, and the fall only lasted seconds, and all three girls landed on a giant soft mattress.

" Well, at least Rarity had a soft landing", said Applejack.

" Okay, we're are we", said Twilight, they find themselves in a long dark hall.

" Which way do we go", said Sunset.

" Left/Right", said both Applejack and Twilight which Applejack pointing left and Twilight pointing right.

" Okay, how about we toss a coin", said Sunset, pulling out a coin, " Heads, we go left, tails we go right".

Sunset then tossed a coin, and it landed on the ground, and it showed...

" Tails, so we'll go right, however if we find nothing we'll retrace back here and go left", said Sunset.

" Alright, and this time, no splitting up, we all stick together, agreed", said Twilight.

" Agreed", said both Sunset and Applejack.

And so, they walked down the hall together, they kept a good eye on each other, as there is only three of them, they intend to keep it that way and make sure it doesn't become two.

It was only a few minutes before they found what looked like an exit.

" This leads out of the resort, hopefully after Rarity fell down here, she went here and ran out", said Twilight.

" If she did she would've gone back to us, she wouldn't really ditch us would she", said Applejack.

" Let's check the other side, and see what's there, we can always came back here to get out", said Sunset.

The turned around, and began walking the other direction, after they went past the mattress they landed on, they continued walking, until they reached a door.

" It's probably a flight of stairs, like this was meant to be used as an emergency exit", said Twilight.

" Yeah, like the trapdoor, supposing every room has a trapdoor as an emergency exit and Rarity just accidentally fell through one", said Applejack.

They opened the door, and only Applejack and Twilight went through, and the door closed before Sunset could get through.

" Uh, guys, can you open the door", said Sunset.

" We can't it's stuck", said Twilight.

" It's like the door is locked, not even I can get it open", said Applejack.

" Well I'll go an find a crowbar or something, I'll be right back", said Sunset.

" Okay, but please be careful", said Twilight.

Sunset then ran back down the other end of the hall, to where the exit is, laying on the ground is a long piece of iron.

" Hopefully this is useful to get the door open", she said, she grabbed the iron and ran back down the hall, back to where the door is.

When she got there, she bang on the door with her fist.

" Twilight, Applejack, you two still there", said Sunset.

No response came.

" Guys, oh no not you too, please don't leave me alone", said Sunset.

She began prying the door open with the iron bar she found, she wasn't having any luck, however, she twisted the door handle again, and realized it was unlocked.

" Whoever it is that is messing with me, and my friends, better stop it, where are they, I have a crow bar, and I'm not afraid to use it", Sunset mumbled, she opened the door and went into the room.

It was darker than in the hall, she looked around, still couldn't find Twilight or Applejack, after walking for another minute, she noticed a strange green light at the end of the room, she kept quiet as she went to where the light was, and that was where she found it, it was like a lab, like a combination of an old Frankenstein lab with some Medieval torture equipment, and a modern space lab, it has a giant table with Twilight laying on it, tied up and gagged, Applejack wasn't anywhere to be found.

She looked down and found Applejack's hat on the ground.

She picked it up and put it in her bag, she'll give it back to Applejack once she finds her.

" Twilight", Sunset thought as she saw her in such state, however before she could head to the table and get twilight out, a mysterious figure walked towards the table, so Sunset kept hidden.

The figure stepped out of the shadow, Sunset took a look at him, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

" Bryan", she whispered.

Bryan walked towards Twilight and said.

" The serum is nearly finished, you will be with your friends soon, after I have finished with you I will go after that other one, the one with the red and yellow hair", said Bryan.

" Wait, what did he mean by that, what did he do to the others", Sunset Whispered to herself.

" I will be right back, with the serum, and the transformation will begin", said Bryan, he then took off.

" Transformation, so he hasn't killed them, but, transforming", Sunset thought, while Bryan was gone, Sunset approached Twilight and took the gag off her mouth.

" Sunset what are you doing", said Twilight.

" Getting you out that's what, and then we're going to reverse whatever that guy did to the others", said Sunset.

" No, you need to get yourself out of here, he's coming after you as well", said Twilight.

" I'm not leaving any of you behind", said Sunset.

" It's too late for us, even me, if I get off the table it'll set off the alarm", before Twilight could continue, she heard footsteps.

" He's coming back, hide", said Twilight.

Sunset hide back where she previously hid, and Bryan returned, with a syringe.

" The serum is ready, let the transformation beg... where is your gag", said Bryan.

" You won't get away with this", said Twilight.

" Try me", said Bryan.

" Sunset is miles from here by now, she'll rat you out", said Twilight.

" How can she, she'll need a boat to get off the island, and I still have the keys", said Bryan, he put the gag back in Twilight mouth so she's stop talking, and placed the needle on her arm.

" Let the transformation begin", said Bryan, he then injected the serum into Twilight's arm, and she began to change.

She began to shrink, getting an inch short by the second, as she shrunk, feathers began sprouting around her arms, purple feathers.

" Is she turning into an Alicorn", Sunset thought, but the transformation wasn't over yet.

Her entire body was being filled with feathers, and her legs began changing, into two birds legs, and also her mouth began to change, into a beak, and her head changed as well.

She stopped shrinking when she was over a foot long, Sunset looked at what Twilight was, she knew she was a bird, but what kind of bird.

" Just like the others, you changed into what you represented, you represented wisdom, just like the owl", said Bryan.

As she was transformed, her gag and the chains tying her up were now useless and she flew away.

" Go ahead and leave, you're only at stage one of the transformation, eventually you'll be at stage five and it'll be too late to turn back", said Bryan.

Just then the alarms went off.

" Oh right, I keep forgetting the alarms go off when the test subjects are off the table", said Bryan, he walked out of the lab to find the switch for the alarms.

Sunset then kept hold of her iron, and waited for him to return, so she can strike at him, he did return, but before she made her move, she stopped herself as she saw what he was holding.

A gun.

She kept hidden as she saw it, luckily it's not a regular gun, however it has paralyzing dart that'll paralyze her if they touch her for a few hours.

" I'll just be going after that last girl, she probably isn't far", said Bryan, he then took off.

" Damn it", Sunset cursed after knowing Bryan was far enough from her, " First all my friends are turned to animals, the guy who brought us here is a maniac, and there is absolutely no way off this island, except by a boat, and there is only one boat here, and Bryan has the key to it".

She then looked around the lab.

" Hopefully there is an antidote somewhere or a formula to one", said Sunset.

She found what looked like a book.

She opened it, looked through it, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

" I got to go find the others", said Sunset, she then took off, hoping not to come across Bryan as she did.

* * *

The wondered down the jungle, hoping she would find Twilight.

" Twilight, where are you", whispered Sunset, hoping not to lure Bryan with her noise.

Just then a familiar purple owl approached her.

" Twilight", said Sunset.

" Hey Sunset", said Twilight.

" I can't believe Bryan did this to you", said Sunset.

" I'll get use to it, besides I've found the others", said Twilight.

" Have you, what have they been transformed into", said Sunset.

" Come and find out for yourself", said Twilight.

They went further into the jungle, there the found one animal, a blue tiger with rainbow colored stripes.

" According to Bryan, each of you transformed into what animal you represent, for representing Wisdom Twilight, you turned into an owl, and the symbol a tiger is self confidence, bravery and competitiveness, just like Rainbow Dash", said Sunset.

" Hey Sunset, hey Twilight, I see he got you as well", said Rainbow Dash.

" Yeah, and we're making sure he is away from Sunset, so he wouldn't get her", said Twilight.

" So what if he does, it's not like we're getting changed back or anything", said Rainbow Dash.

" Do you know where the other four are", said Sunset.

" Follow me", said Rainbow Dash, she then took off Running, faster than she did before.

" Yeah, don't mind us, left behind in the middle of the jungle", said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash then returned.

" Sorry", said Rainbow Dash.

She walked slowly this time, so Twilight and Sunset can follow.

They then reached a better part of the jungle, where more animals are, there is also plants and a pond, Sunset looked at the trees to see a pink monkey dangling around.

" Pinkie Pie represents laughter, just like a monkey", said Sunset.

The pink monkey then swung her way towards Sunset.

" Hey Sunset, whatcha doing", said Pinkie Pie.

" Trying to get us out of here", said Sunset.

" Oh that's alright, I'm fine with being a monkey", said Pinkie Pie, she then made some monkey noises as she swung off.

" Don't mind her, she's just gone bananas", said Twilight.

" Like you in a trivia contest", said Rainbow Dash.

" I thought we were over that", glared Twilight at Rainbow Dash.

" Girls please, now is not the time for jokes", said Sunset, " I still need to find the other three, hang on".

Sunset then opened her book.

" Even though her element is generosity, she also represents beauty, just like a swan, has Rarity turned into a swan", said Sunset.

" Yeah she has, at first I thought she was a goose or something", said Rainbow Dash.

" Well where is she", said Sunset.

" Probably at the pond, oh there she is", said Rainbow Dash, Sunset turned around and saw floating across the pond, a pure white swan.

" Oh hey there darling, I see that ruffian hasn't captured you yet", said the Swan.

" Is that you Rarity", said Sunset.

" Why of course dear, and don't I look so fabulous", said Rarity.

" Rarity be serious, we need to find a way to turn ourselves back to normal and get out of the island, now do you know where Applejack and Fluttershy are, they're the only two we haven't found yet", said Sunset.

" I'm afraid I have no idea where they are, but take your time, I kind of like being a swan", and just as Rarity said that, Rainbow dash grabbed her feather tail, and Rarity went running like a goose.

" Rainbow Dash, you ruffian", Rarity honked at Rainbow Dash, who was on the ground laughing.

" I don't get it, why are they saying they would rather stay as animals", said Twilight.

" That's one of the stages", said Sunset.

" What exactly are the stages", said Twilight.

" I have them in my book, but before I tell you them, let's find Fluttershy and Applejack first, and hopefully we find them soon", said Sunset.

She then went through her book.

" Now an animal that represents strength and courage is a lion, and Applejack represents them both, an...", Sunset was cut off when she heard a roar nearby, they turned to a lion a few from from them and orange lion with a blonde mane.

" Please let that be Applejack", whispered Sunset.

" Get your sorry hide over here Rainbow Dash, you're in for it now", the lion growled in a southern accent.

" It's her alright", said Twilight.

" What did I do", groaned Rainbow Dash.

" You know what you did", said Applejack.

" Girls, we have no time for arguing", said Sunset.

" Hey Sunset", said Applejack.

" Applejack, when you and Twilight separated from me, where were you when Bryan transformed Twilight", said Sunset.

" What did you think, that maniac had both of us, and he took me out before Twilight", said Applejack.

" Hang on, now, tonight when me and Twilight left to look for the manager, Rarity was going to take a shower, but fell through a trapdoor", said Sunset.

" You can say that again, it was terrifying", said Rarity.

" And Fluttershy went into the bedrooms for a rest, now Applejack did you see her walk out into the bathroom", said Sunset.

" Nope, the last time I saw her was when she went into her room", said Sunset.

" And I can confirm I was transformed before Fluttershy", said Rarity.

" So from what I believe, from first to last, was Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Twilight being transformed", said Sunset.

" Why are you even telling us this", said Rarity.

" So I can keep track of how much time we have left, now I'll explain further on, but first I need to find Fluttershy", said Sunset.

She then approached a rock hole, surrounding it are vines.

" Could she be hiding in there", said Sunset.

" I think so, poor thing must be frightened", said Rarity.

Just then they heard something soft from inside the rock pit, it sounded like singing.

" That sounds like her", said Sunset.

Sunset and Twilight went into the rock pit and saw a tree, and saw a bright yellow doe sitting by the grass with animals by her side, birds, ducks, squirrels, bunnies, and she sang to them vocally in an angelic voice.

" Fluttershy, is that you", said Sunset.

The doe turned around.

" Oh hi Sunset, great to see you, oh this is so beautiful", said the doe.

" It is her", said Twilight.

" I thought you would be terrified", said Sunset.

" Why would I be terrified of something that hasn't happened... Don't answer that", said Fluttershy.

" What do you mean", said Sunset.

" Well, one minute I was in the bedroom on my bed sleeping next thing I know here I am, oh, this is the most strangest but most beautiful dream I have ever had, and I'll treasure it when I wake up", said Fluttershy, letting out a sweet sigh.

" She's convinced this isn't real", said Twilight.

" At least we know she's still at stage one, and as she is a doe, which is a female deer, that represents kindness and gentleness", said Sunset.

" Okay now that we have everyone here, you can tell us finally about these stages you keep going on about", said Twilight.

" Of course, come on Fluttershy", said she and Twilight left the pit, Fluttershy followed.

" What's going on", said Fluttershy, confused.

" This will shock but it has to be said, you're not asleep, you are 100% awake, while you were asleep that guy who took us on this island, Bryan, captured us and turned you all into animals, he must've captured you while you were still asleep", said Sunset.

" Oh my, so I'm actually a doe", said Fluttershy surprised, she looked at the river seeing her reflection.

" Yes, what you see is real, I don't blame you for being shocked", said Sunset, she moved next to Fluttershy with her arms out ready to catch her timid friend, in case she faints.

However what she saw was a smile on Fluttershy's lips.

" Oh this is so beautiful, I sometimes dreamed of being a deer as much as a tree, and I'm so happy, I could just, I couldn't help it, bu...", Fluttershy then took in a deep breath, ready to let out a note when Sunset stopped her.

" Now's not the time for singing, I need to get you girls back to normal, pronto", said Sunset.

And so, everyone gathered together near the lake, well except for one.

" Where's Pinkie", said Twilight.

" I have no time looking for her, she's probably at the later stages by now", said Sunset.

" What exactly are the stages", said Twilight.

" These stages I am referring to are the transformation stages, there are five to be exact", said Sunset, " All five of you have reached stage one of the transformation, having your physical forms become animals, so fur and feathers".

" We all no that, that's why I heard Bryan say I am at my first stage and will reach my fifth soon, I am terrified now", said Twilight.

" Don't be, you are still at stage one, the others aren't though, I'm not sure about Applejack and Fluttershy though, stage two is where the transformation affects your minds, where you have the desires to stay as you are and not change back", said Sunset.

" I want to turn back", said Applejack.

" I rather stay this way, I look so stunning", said Rarity.

" I'm not sure", said Fluttershy.

" Applejack is still at stage one as well, Rarity and Rainbow Dash are at stage two and Fluttershy is struggling to move on, it's okay Fluttershy, we'll change you back", said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash then said something, however, all that came out was a roar.

" Oh no, Rainbow Dash is at stage 3 already", said Sunset.

" Which I'm guessing affects your vocal cords", said Twilight.

" Something like that, but stage 4 is way worse, your mind takes full effect of your transformation, you'll being behaving like your animal", said Sunset.

" Don't tell me that's what happened to Pinkie", said Twilight.

" It probably did, that's why we can't find her", said Sunset.

Just then they saw a pink monkey swinging on a vine, making monkey noises.

" See what I mean, which means she is just one step away to stage five, where the transformation is locked in permanently, meaning once you're at stage five, it'll be too late to get turned back", said Sunset.

" Exactly how are we going to get ourselves to get turned back", said Applejack.

" In this book there is an antidote, the formula is written down, but it'll take too much time to make it, so we'll have to use what's there, maybe there are some already made and are still in the lab", said Sunset.

" What would Bryan do a thing like this to us", said Fluttershy.

" He's probably going to sell us after we've completely transformed", said Sunset.

" If you ask me I think he is crazy", said Applejack.

" No doubt about it", said Twilight.

" So he just tricked us into coming hear, making this brochure of some fake resort", said Fluttershy.

" No hang on, the resort is real, so is the brochure, we just hit the wrong island, Bryan set his boat to blend in with the others, and took us in, I still feel stupid for falling for it", said Twilight.

" We all do, that's why we're changing back and getting out of here", said Sunset.

" If it weren't for the signals being damaged, we would've accessed our phones and been able to call the police", said Twilight.

" What about Bryan, do we arrest him, or leave him here", said Fluttershy.

" Either way is fine with me, if we left him it's not like he'll come after us, but I'm worried that if we do leave him, he'll trap some other guests to his island", said Sunset.

" Didn't you say there is only one boat, if we hijack that one then why worry, if he's got no other way out", said Twilight.

" But I think it would cruel it we left him here, to rot permanently", said Fluttershy.

" I think he has it coming to him, he has turned us into this and who knows how many times he has done this", said Applejack.

" We'll make the discussion once we get out", said Twilight.

" Okay girls, I'm going back to the lab, gather what I can", said Sunset.

Sunset then took off.

* * *

She arrived back at the resort, went to the tunnel to where the lab is, she kept a low profile to make sure Bryan didn't spot her.

She reached the door, and opened it quietly, and crept in.

She entered the lab, and looked around, and she sighed in relief as she realizes she is the only one in the room.

" Bryan must still be out there looking for me, that's both good and bad news", Sunset thought, " Anyway, I better get the antidote and go".

She went through the draws, shelves and desks to find the antidote, after a few minutes, she nearly gave up when she sees a cupboard, which was the only place she hasn't looked.

She opened it and looked in, she saw a lot of vials and syringes.

" These must be the serums of his crazy experiments", said Sunset, she went through the cupboard, hoping to find something, after a minute she came out holding eight syringes, with a different kind of serum.

" I found them, these are it, better get back to the others quic...", She was cut off when she felt a prick on her neck.

" Oh come on", said Sunset turning around seeing Bryan holding a half full syringe.

" Don't feel bad Sunset, you'll get use to being an animal before the next morning", said Bryan.

" You're sick you know that", said Sunset.

" I know, now I will stand here and watch you turn into the last animal", said Bryan.

Sunset looked at herself, her hands close into each other, turning them into hooves, she felt herself getting slightly shorted, and her legs turned into hooves as well, a tail formed behind her.

And finally, she felt a horn appear on her head, she was turned back into what she was born as.

A Unicorn.

And that surprised Bryan.

" A Unicorn, wait what, I would expected a normal horse, but this, I thought they don't exist, what's next, dragons, griffins", said Bryan.

Sunset during the transformation, dropped the syringes, and Bryan grinned.

" I can make billions of dollars from you", said Bryan.

" Oh no you won't", said Sunset Shimmer, she used her horn and it struck him to a wall.

" Hey even in this universe, my unicorn magic works", said Sunset.

" Univ... What are you talking about", said Bryan.

" Like I'm going to tell you", said Sunset, however she looked and saw the syringe was injected into Bryan's arm because of the impact, the rest of the fluid has gone completely in.

" Oh no, oh god no", said Bryan, he reached for the antidote syringes only for Sunset to take them with her levitating Unicorn magic.

" Now it's your turn, to suffer what you have done to others", said Sunset, she used one of the syringes and injected herself with the fluid, she felt herself transform back into her normal self again.

She then turned to Bryan who was slowly change, his hands turning into fins, his feet vanishing replaced with a fish tail, scales appearing, and gills, and finally sharp teeth appeared from his mouth.

She also watched as a set of keys fell out of his pocket, Sunset ran and grabbed them while Bryan was still transforming.

She watched as the transformation finished, he was turned from a human to a giant piranha.

" You idiot, I can just go in the ocean, I'll attack any boat, I don't care if I spend the the rest of my life as a piranha, I can eat whatever in the ocean", said Bryan.

" You want to be a fish, you got it, just remember, fish need water to survive", said Sunset.

Bryan realized she was right and tried to make it for the door, however Sunset beat him too it and locked it, so he couldn't get out.

She was about to run for it, but stopped as she turned around.

" What am I doing, he may have transformed us into animals, but I am leaving a man, who has become a giant fish, to die", said Sunset, she groaned as she went back.

" I better not regret this", said Sunset, she unlocked the door, threw one of the antidote syringes in, and locked the door again.

" He can inject it himself, he'll find a way, as well as a way out of that lab, luckily I bought some time for a head start to get the others and get out of here", said Sunset to herself, she looked at the remaining six syringes, " I better hurry".

She then took off back into the jungle, she looked to find Twilight, sitting on a branch.

" Twilight, I found the antidote and there's enough for all six of you", said Sunset.

"Sunset, you got them, why do your clothes look so torn", said Twilight.

" Long story, no time for explaining, here, I think they are drinkable", said Sunset.

Twilight opened her beak and Sunset poured the serum in, she then watched as every feather and beak from Twilight vanished as she returned to her human form.

" They do taste disgusting though", said Twilight.

" Glad to see your back to your normal self Twilight", said Sunset, wrapping her arms around Twilight.

" Nice to see I'm okay too, but we have no time to celebrate yet, we need to find the other five, and keep alert on Bryan", said Twilight.

" Oh we'll be safe from him for a certain amount of time", said Sunset.

" What happened", said Twilight.

" He got transformed into a giant piranha", said Sunset.

" WHAT, you do realize he'll eat us all up", said Twilight.

" I don't have time to give you the full story so I'll make it short, I gave him one of the antidote syringes, and locked him up in his own lab, and we have enough time to get the others and get out of here before we come across him again", said Sunset.

" I'll go grab the stuff back in the room", said Twilight, she was about to take off when Sunset stopped her.

" Before you go Twilight, take this", said Sunset, handing Twilight the keys, " We can use one of them for the boat, hurry", said Sunset.

As Twilight took off, Sunset began her search once again for her other friends.

" By now they've gone worse on the stages, I just hope there is still time for Pinkie", said Sunset.

As she was looking for her other friends, she found Applejack drinking from the lake.

" Applejack, I found the syringes, we can get out of here, we can all be turned back", said Sunset.

" No thanks", said Applejack, " I'm okay with being a lion now".

" You say that, next think you know, you'll end up in a herd of wilder beasts", said Sunset.

" Do you see any wilder beasts here", said Applejack.

" Stay here as that, and you might", said Sunset.

" You're not going to persuade me to change my mind, I am a free animal now, and free forever", said Applejack.

" Stage 2, this is so tough, just like how tougher it will be getting the others", Sunset thought.

" Okay then, I respect your decision", said Sunset, she then took off.

" That was so sudden, I'm keeping an eye on her", Applejack thought.

A minute later she smelled something.

" Is that meat", Applejack thought, her mouth water and she licked her lips and followed where the scent came from, and there she found a piece of raw meat.

Her lion instincts kicked in as she took the meat into her mouth, eating the juices from it, however that was when the transformation began, her fur and mane vanished and all that was left was a blonde farm girl.

" How do you feel Applejack", said Sunset, appearing behind her.

" Fine, I can't believe I said all that", said Applejack.

" Don't worry about it, it was the serum talking, also you might need this", said Sunset, taking Applejack's hat out of her bag and gave it to her.

" Thanks Sunset, I thought I lost it for good", said Applejack putting her hat on her head.

" Twilight is at the resort getting out stuff", said Sunset.

" Alright Sugarcube", said Applejack.

" Actually, is it okay if you stay for a bit, I'll need help on getting the others, some I'd say are more difficult to get", said Sunset.

" Alright, I'll help you out", said Applejack.

* * *

And so, Fluttershy was found next, however she was at Stage 2 as well, and was getting close to stage 3, Sunset convinced Fluttershy the serum was a drink, by putting it in a bottle, and she was transformed back into human.

Rarity was found next, she was at Stage 3, every time sunset tried to inject her, she was honked at by Rarity, until Sunset tricked her into drinking the serum just like Fluttershy, she too was turned back to her original self.

Rainbow Dash was found next, she was at Stage 4, she was more convinced she was born a tiger, however, it may have been a struggle, but with the help of Applejack, Rainbow Dash was injected and turned back to her normal self.

* * *

All that was missing was Pinkie Pie and she was the most difficult.

" If I was a monkey, I would be", Sunset began climbing up a tree to find a certain Pink Monkey eating a banana.

" Pinkie, please still be alright", said Sunset.

Pinkie was about to take off when Sunset grabbed her.

" I'm sorry Pinkie but I want all seven of us off this island", said Sunset, she got down and with the syringe, removed the needle, and put the serum into Pinkie's mouth.

" All we can do now is hope, hope that we have made it in time", said Sunset.

Sunset waited for a minute, but so no change.

" Oh no, please Pinkie we need you", said Fluttershy.

After a few seconds, Sunset noticed something, Pinkie was growing, the fur in her body, and monkey tail was shrinking.

After a few more seconds, everyone watched in amazement as they see their friend back to normal.

Everyone was back the way they were.

" Okay then, now that we are all back to our original selves, let's get out of here, hopefully we still have enough time left before Bryan comes after us", said Sunset.

And so the six girls ran to the dock, where they landed on when they first got here, that was when they saw the boat.

" Twilight are you in there", said Sunset.

Twilight popped her head up and waved.

" Excellent, she has all our stuff as well", said Sunset.

" Quick get on the boat", said Applejack.

They all hopped onto the boat, and Applejack, having experience with motor boats, started it up, and it drifted away from the island.

They watched as they saw Bryan reaching the dock, back in his human form, as he cursed at them.

" Oh dear, are we really going to leave him there", said Fluttershy.

" Heck yeah, I don't even want to be in the same room as him", said Rainbow Dash.

" He has no way out, he'll probably die in there in the next few months", said Twilight.

" I agree we're going to far, even though he has to pay for what he has done to us, and also what if when we bring him with us, he'll sneak attack us", said Applejack.

" How about we vote on it", said Twilight.

" We can do that, okay, all in favor we leave him on the island", said Sunset.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity raised their hands.

" All in favor we bring him with us", said Sunset.

She, along with Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie raised their hands.

" Okay then, we'll it's settled then, we bring him with us, here's what we'll do, we'll tie him up so he wouldn't attack us, and when we get back home we send him straight to the police", said Sunset.

" Fine, but I don't even want to look at him, so don't expect me to be the one keeping watch on him", said Rarity.

" I'll agree and bring him in, but if he tries anything, he answers to me", said Rainbow Dash, pulling out a lead pipe.

" Where did you get that", said Sunset.

" Pinkie gave it to me", said Rainbow Dash.

" Of course she did", said Sunset, looking at Pinkie Pie.

And so the boat was turned around and they are back to the island.

" Before we get him, let's strategies how we are going to catch him", said Twilight.

" It's perfectly simple, there are seven of us and only one of him, we can just gang up on him and take him by force", said Rainbow Dash.

" That's one way, but remember, he might have that paralyzing gun, if he shoots all seven of us with it, we're done for", said Sunset.

" Well then we'll do a sneak attack on him, three of us will go in front of him, keep him distracted, while the rest sneak behind him, knock the gun off his hand and take him down", said Rainbow Dash.

" You really like taking risks do you", said Applejack.

" Well is there any other plan then, if not then we'll go with Rainbow Dashes plan", said Sunset.

" Don't worry about it, it's all taken care of", said Pinkie Pie, standing next to them, holding a giant duffel bag, with something moving and screaming inside it.

" Is that... How did you... You know what, forget I asked", said Sunset.

" He's all tied up, gagged, and ready for us to hand him over", said Pinkie Pie.

" Shouldn't we at least let him out of the bag, let him breathe", said Fluttershy.

" Oh, of course", said Pinkie Pie, she opened the bag, and he popped his head out, and his mouth was gagged with a cloth, and his arms were tied together.

" Now, let's get out of here", said Sunset.

And so, the gang made their way back home, Bryan was arrested, and gone through a trial, and the court found him insane, and he was committed to a mental asylum, and as for the girls, after what they have been through, they needed a break.

* * *

**And that's it, I hope you enjoyed it, or fancied it, and I am sure that by now, most of you have watch the season 9 three part finale of MLP, if you haven't, do so in your own time, but if you have, I hoped you enjoyed it, and as it is really sad to see the show end, it is amazing to see and experience the magic from it, and hopefully the fandom will last as long as it can.**

**Until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
